A Beast I Am
by Kouga518
Summary: The final thoughts and actions of the Doomed Michael Ross. From his POV. Rated T for violence, blood, and language. One Shot. Based on my coming books.


A/N: Another of my V:tM fictions based off of the books I'm writing. This is from the perspective of Michael, one of the book's chief villains. Hope you enjoy. Oh, and Micheal is NOT a Gangrel for those of you wondering. He's a Tremere. If anyone has questions, shoot me an email or a PM BEFORE you flame me. With that said, enjoy.

**A Beast I Am, For A Beast I've Become**

To think I once swore loyalty to those cowards. The Camarilla, such fools they are. They become monsters, creatures of the night. Blood drinkers. They become vampires. And what do they do with their gifts?

They squander them. They hide in little corners and in tall buildings, pretending they are humans. They make laws to 'protect' their fellow Kindred, promising a place on this world for all vampires. They are nothing but weaklings! Playing politics for personal gain and power. They refuse to let their true nature show, for fear they may harm someone. And when a fight comes looking for them, they turn away and hide. They embrace their humanity! They embrace weakness!

Such fools. Such…such…COWARDS!

The Sabbat does not hide! We do not run from our foes! We take them head on. We gorge on their blood until we can hold no more, and then we rip out the throats of those who dare to challenge us. Where we go, people know of our power. Human and Kindred alike bow before us! We are unstoppable.

And those blasted fools of the Tremere! They are the worst! Had I had things my way, I would not have allowed their blasphemous, secretive, EVIL blood coursing through my veins! Damn Alexis! And damn her childe, James! And Strauss! He is the worst! He sits in his little room, reading his scriptures and commanding his 'family' as if he was some general of an army! I HATE HIM! I HATE ALL OF THEM!

But now I have broken from their wicked ways. I now use the blood in my veins for it's true purpose. I use it to gain power! I use it to crush those who stand against me! I use it to show all those around me the true form of a God! No one stands in my way!

But even as I think this, I see Alexis in my mind laughing at me. Even as I gain in power on a scope she cannot possible supersede, she mocks me and ignores me in my mind. It's as if she doesn't care! As if I don't exist! It enrages me.

I WILL KILL HER FOR HER IGNORANCE!

I feel the Beast well up inside me, and I embrace its rage as my own. I embrace its power as my own! I am truly one with my Beast! When it gains strength, I gain strength! What other Kindred can claim such a kinship with their Beast?

None can! Not even the Gangrel can compare! I have stood against Gangrel in battle that claimed to be as one with their Beast! I remember the expression of the last one, whom I consumed! His blood was glorious! I remember how I felt the power rush inside me! It's glorious I tell you! GLORIOUS!

But even I recognize the need for allies. And so I place myself in this alleyway in hopes of catching a glimpse of one whom I've seen many times. And there she is now, walking this way.

Such a charming girl. How easily I seduce her into the alley. How easily I overpower her and Embrace her. Even as a mere human, her blood is invigorating. Faith Brooks is her name. How beautiful a name, how glorious a power she will have! And she is mine! MINE!

How I laugh when I think of how she will strike down James in battle while I drain my dear Sire of every ounce of blood. Her power will be mine completely! As I see her awake, I ready myself for her conversion. But, lo! I am interrupted!

BY THEM! BY…HER! DAMN YOU ALEXIS!

I battle her with all my might, showing her my power! SHE WILL TASTE MY RAGE! But blow for blow, she evades my attacks! Counters my powers with her own. My wounds grow in intensity from the battle. I see my allies cut down around me by that blasted childe of hers as if they were nothing.

And I call out to my Beast. And behold! It answers! My frenzy envelops me, controls me! THE POWER! Now she will DIE!

But even in my empowered state, she evades my every assault. And she continues to land blows on me. My fury grows, my anger strengthens! I finally hit her, and oh how the small victory feels. But in my momentary lapse, in my split second hesitation from my frenzy, she strikes me in the face. I feel my body go flying into the nearby wall. I stand and charge at her. She smiles at me, standing still. Her face stares straight at me and smiles. Is she…

She is. SHE MOCKS ME! HOW DARE HER!

The Beast in me lets loose a battle cry, which I reciprocate. I hurl myself to her at breakneck speeds, anger surging through every molecule of my body. And when only a split second separates my claws from her face, she moves. Her body flows out of the way, only to be replaced by another.

JAMES!

He smiles also. And through his grin, I see his plan. From within his coat he pulls a stake. I then know what will happen.

NO! I WILL NOT LET IT END THIS WAY!

But I am too late! The stake pierces my heart, and the Beast within me wails in pain. My mind races, but it means little. My body freezes, and Torpor consumes me.

When I finally awaken, my blood is all but drained from my body, with very little remaining. I see my new childe near me, and I glance out to see the crowd.

The Camarilla. All staring at me, cheering. They know what is to be my fate. My anger rises, refusing to allow these fools to have their victory. But after a moment, the anger passes. I then resign to my fate.

And I laugh. I laugh the laugh of a madman who has foreseen the future and gained insight from it. My death is inevitable. As is their doom!

Even as the blade of that oaf Wilhelm comes down on my neck, I sneer. For while my existence is at an end, I know that Faith will live on. And within her lies my blood. And my Beast. And at the moment I feel the blade pierce my neck, I laugh. For within her, I shall live forever more.

And through her, my dream shall be fulfilled. And Alexis and her bloodline shall know no mercy. Only Final Death!


End file.
